megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deb1701/Archive2
Weapons thanks for he clean up on the weapon area i was going to go through it a fix it up a bit but comp shut down for some reason. hey there is not a brute shot that is active camo yet. -- User:Death16bed :Your welcome. And I was just cleaning up what was there. You can remove it if it is false. --Deb1701 11:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Shops) hey sorry if I'm getting annoying how do you make a tab i want to make it for kmart and meijers so on. :It's easy and hard at the same time. I will make the tabs for you. Just let me know what you need. --Deb1701 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks man for making kmart can you put a set area so i can list stuff since they don't carry exclusives same with walmart. if you can thanks man. :Done. --Deb1701 01:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Battle Units) Need help setting up the tabs for the Covenant Red Combat Unit. - 99alextheman99 19:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. --Deb1701 20:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Didn't edit that much today. Wonder if that deathbed guy will come back. - 99alextheman99 05:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably. He was editing for most of the day the other day. I checked his contribution history. There was a four hour gap at one point but other than than he was almost "on" for the full 24 hours.--Deb1701 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Deathbed I think Deathbed is typing one word at a time and then pressing save. Then he does it again. Should we allow this? - 99alextheman99 00:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. I think we should give him a warning. If he keeps it up we can block him for a few days. Then, when he comes back if he keeps it up, block him longer, and so on. If he still keeps it up, we could always report him to staff and see what they recommend. Your call. --Deb1701 00:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I am making a banning page. I will give him a warning. - 99alextheman99 00:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :How about this for the page? ---- --Deb1701 00:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. - 99alextheman99 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'll insert it now. But how can we make it private so only the admins and the user see the ban? - 99alextheman99 00:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the page should be public. Might stop them from breaking rules if everyone knows what they are doing. I'll protect the page so only the admins (which at the moment are you and me) can edit or add to it. There is a SPECIAL function that the admins can call to see all the blocked users, I can send it to you if you enable your email function. I don't want to post it here. --Deb1701 00:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have inserted the table, death16bed's Warning, and 9 blank lines. I also renamed the page as we can only BLOCK not BAN users. What do you think of the page? (Feel free to end Death16bed's line if you want.) --Deb1701 01:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I have the block user tool. - 99alextheman99 01:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Deathbed is still edit hording Deb? - 99alextheman99 22:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you? - 99alextheman99 23:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :At times yes. He claims it's his computer. You should ask him to start using the SUMMARY field on his edits. He can make a note if it is a computer issue. You can tell him he can only make one edit to a specific page per day. --Deb1701 23:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Some Things On the community tab can you please put the Achievement Point Ranking Page on it? - 99alextheman99 02:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 10:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Drop Pods Just to let you know I think the Drop Pods should be tabbed. - 99alextheman99 16:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was just going to do that. --Deb1701 16:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 17:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Turret Just to let you know the turret you put on the UNSC Turret page is really a Machine Gun Turret, which we have a page for. - 99alextheman99 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oops sorry. I'll move it. --Deb1701 20:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sniper And also the pics in ODST Sniper are supposed to go to the Sniper Drop Pod. - 99alextheman99 20:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll move them too. --Deb1701 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry hey sorry about the whole one edit thing my computer is really messed up and fracks up a lot it says this is not the original copy of the computer and i need the product key and that's smeared so really sorry like right now i'm typing crazy so my ocmp doesnt close this internet thing and anyways here is the new sets!!! Hyperboards :Will check it out. Thanks. --Deb1701 02:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) yup np buddy :D Hero Packs hey man can you put a thing down for the area of series 3 mystery packs.. i want to fill it in with the figures. :Give me a sec. --Deb1701 18:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : :ok thanks man. : Pics The snipr odst picture u put up is a fake one way is becuase thats a spartan and another way is it says covrt ops sniper and covert ops is a new one coming out. and wrong odst pod. the pic i had up on there was correct. :Sorry. You can put it back then. Should I create new pages for the COVERT OPS sets? Maybe a tabbed set? --Deb1701 18:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :ohh np just helping out no thats still a fake it hasnt came out or pic of it yet but make a tab for covert ops specialist and make it so i can add notes please :D :I will make a Covert Ops set page an a tab for each member. --Deb1701 19:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I have set up the page and added tabs for the three I've found. Let me know if any are missing. --Deb1701 19:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hero Pack Series 2 The pic in Hero Pack Series 2 is really supposed to be in Hero Pack Series 1. - 99alextheman99 23:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'll move it. --Deb1701 00:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Sets http://www.cooltoyreview.com/TF2011/MegaBrands/ hey buddy all new sets every one so awesome!!!!! :D Spartan III Just to let you know Spartan II's and Spartan III's are separate things. Can you make tabs on Spartan III that lead to Air Assualt Spartan, ODST Spartan, and Mark V(B) Spartan? - 99alextheman99 03:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 10:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Which type is the EOD, Hazop, and UNSC Silver CQB --Deb1701 11:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Spartan II - 99alextheman99 00:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I will add the three to the II tabbed article. --Deb1701 00:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure there not spartan threes thats just there armour but if it says spartan three on set info then ok with me :D The new sets seem to be based on Halo Reach, and Spartan III's are the main Spartans of Halo Reach. - 99alextheman99 00:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i do know that but idk if there going to be spartan 3s i mean not saying they are not. if so then cool cool :D Wiki Background How did we get a new wiki background? - 99alextheman99 00:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Click on MY TOOLS, THEME DESIGNER Deb1701 00:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I know that, what i'm asking is how the background got changed. - 99alextheman99 00:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :The background has always been the way it is. I just checked looks like all that changed was "someone" unchecked the TILE box. Wasn't me. --Deb1701 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) New Users hey looks like there some new people on here. looks like some are making pages on what looks like is already on here with wrong information. D: :Ok, we have a task: if they make new pages that are copies, we will delete them. If they place useless or false info, we will get rid of it. - 99alextheman99 03:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And if they do it too often we will block them. --Deb1701 10:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sets Just to let you know the wiki has a goal to set up a set template for every set page. Look at the How to Set Up Templates page. Mind doing it while I set up stub templates and that stuff? - 99alextheman99 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --Deb1701 17:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Stub I need help editing the stub template to a better resolution. - 99alextheman99 17:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :let me try something--Deb1701 17:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I modified it a bit. What do you think? --Deb1701 17:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Thanks. - 99alextheman99 17:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. --Deb1701 17:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Contest If you haven't noticed there is a contest for a wiki logo in the forums. - 99alextheman99 17:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed. Just haven't thought of anything yet. --Deb1701 17:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mistake You put the set info for the Sniper, Close Quarters, and Heavy Weapons Specialist on the ODST pages, not the Drop Pod pages. - 99alextheman99 22:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I looked up the "set" it is just called ODST Sniper, ODST Close Quarters, ODST Heavy Weapons Specialist. I haven't found the Drop Pod sets yet. Or are you splitting the one set into it's components. (ie: figure on one page, and "ship" on another?) --Deb1701 22:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The sets are the Drop Pods, and I made a page for the set and the figure - 99alextheman99 22:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confused. The box says "ODST Sniper" not "ODST Sniper Drop Pod" --Deb1701 22:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Drop Pod pages are the sets, while the figure pages are for the figures. I know it's called ODST Sniper or otherwise. - 99alextheman99 23:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll correct the pages shortly. --Deb1701 23:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight One of the wikia helpers gave me this link, and you should put your wiki up on it so you get more people: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights. - 99alextheman99 22:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I asked once a while ago but since I have my main page LOCKED, it was rejected.--Deb1701 22:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Then maybe you should unlock it or tell them your wiki has had vandlism, if it has. - 99alextheman99 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe once I have finished revamping the site I will ask again. But as long as teh page is locked, I don't think they'll accept it.--Deb1701 23:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Set Template Just to let you know I updated the set template. - 99alextheman99 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I will add the RELEASE YEAR field. Also, the PRICE field should be MSR Price (Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Price) not just PRICE. As the PRICE will vary depending on where you look. --Deb1701 23:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 99alextheman99 23:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know the feartures part of the set template has just been put part of the info instead of on the template. - 99alextheman99 23:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed you added it, did you remove it? I just started adding it to pages. --Deb1701 23:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Arbiter Just to let you know the Arbiter is an Elite rank. - 99alextheman99 00:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will add to the ELITE tabbed article. --Deb1701 00:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) UNSC Silver CQB Spartan II Just to let you know it is actually a Weapons Pack. - 99alextheman99 17:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I'll move it. ODST Pilot hey man where it says odst can you put a tab for the pilot odst the ODST pilot if you can much apperciated :D :Sure. Give me a moment. --Deb1701 02:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Deb1701 03:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::ODST Ground Force Specialists also thats another one there the gunmetal grey ones thanks alot man :D ::Done --Deb1701 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Logo How do you set up a logo? - 99alextheman99 03:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean the FavIcon? The icon that displays on your browser address bar/tab? --Deb1701 03:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. - 99alextheman99 03:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :replace the file Favicon.ico with another ico file. --Deb1701 03:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm having problems uploading. It says the file is not the right MIME. - 99alextheman99 03:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :you have to convert to an ico file first. Which of the pics did you want to use? Let me know the name and I'll convert and upload for you. --Deb1701 03:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I did convert it. The pic is the green Spartan II. - 99alextheman99 03:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Which one? Pic 2, 5, 6, or 10? --Deb1701 03:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Pic 5. - 99alextheman99 03:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I just converted it and it uploaded fine. The site can take up to 24 hours to register the change. Let me know if you see the icon change. Deb1701 03:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. 24 hours is quite a while... - 99alextheman99 03:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've had it change sooner. All depends on the server at Wikia. But if you go to and click on the hyperlink under the date, you will see what it will look like. --Deb1701 04:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Elites Only make pages for ranks that have appeared in the sets. Go here for every species: http://www.halopedian.com/Category:Covenant_Species. - 99alextheman99 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Assault It seems odd that there is a UNSC Assault and a Covenant Assault. Should we do something? - 99alextheman99 23:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :If you can confirm that one article is not real, then we can remove it. But you might want to make sure it isn't a future set you don't know about. --Deb1701 23:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Covenant Ranks All the ranks for the Covenant species are done. Hunters don't have a visable ranking system so I didn't do them. - 99alextheman99 23:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Prices http://www.spartanbloks.com/halo-mega-bloks-price-details-released/. Go here for prices on the new sets. - 99alextheman99 01:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Description I was think of making a description of every Covenant species from the instruction booklets. - 99alextheman99 00:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I was thinking we could make a "glossary" page. List every item and a brief description with a link to the page on item for more info. --Deb1701 00:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. The descriptions are short, but there are differnet ones from different booklets. - 99alextheman99 01:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Just finished the Elite section. - 99alextheman99 02:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Approve I approve the last thing you sent me about the ranks. - 99alextheman99 23:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Can you send the wiki to wikia for the spotlight? - 99alextheman99 00:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. --Deb1701 00:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, just found out to and did it. - 99alextheman99 00:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :So did I. click here --Deb1701 00:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::you added to the bottom. I think you are supposed to add to the top. --Deb1701 00:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, look at the dates going down. - 99alextheman99 00:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :They must have changed the set-up. It used to be "add new requests to top". I'll remove mine. --Deb1701 00:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Question How long does it take for wikia to check out the wiki? - 99alextheman99 03:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :depends. I think my request took a couple of weeks. --Deb1701 11:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight If you havn't noticed, the Wendy guy said that the wiki is in good shape but needs pics on the home page. I did that and sent her a message. This means that the wiki is going up! And no instance but you should unportect your home page so your wiki goes up too! - 99alextheman99 17:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The last time I unprotected it someone erased the entire content of the page, and replaced it with a very large x rated photo. --Deb1701 18:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ... - 99alextheman99 18:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is on the list. It sould be up tommorow. Wendy told me that we should focus on the main page. Check my talk page to see what she said. - 99alextheman99 03:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Negative Comment Hey someone just put a negative comment. Check here: Spartan II/EOD. Should we take action? - 99alextheman99 18:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I deleted it. The content was THIS WIKI SUCKS. FLOOD. - 99alextheman99 18:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The user is here: http://megablokshalowars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.68.229.63. - 99alextheman99 18:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I left a warning on the user page and was about to delete it, but you beat me to it. Can you add this user to the Types of Site Blocks table I am kinda in a major Madagascar update. --Deb1701 19:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Stuff Do you know how to put up the featured article, image, set, etc? - 99alextheman99 23:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not yet. Let you know if I figure it out. --Deb1701 23:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- Spotlight Sightings Have you seen the spotlight yet? I haven't. - 99alextheman99 01:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Not yet. Not even sure where to look for it. --Deb1701 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering because it got approved. - 99alextheman99 01:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen it yet? - 99alextheman99 00:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :nope --Deb1701 03:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know I saw the spotlight. - 99alextheman99 21:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Covert Ops Just to let you know the Covert Ops sets are going to be upcoming sets, with each going to be a remake of each normal Drop Pod. Might want to change some things. - 99alextheman99 00:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :let me know how you want it fixed. --Deb1701 01:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, delete all the images on the normal Drop Pods set having the Covert Ops sets, merge the Covert Ops Sets page with Drop Pod/Covert Ops, and make a new pages: Drop Pod/Covert Ops Sniper, and the rest. - 99alextheman99 01:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have made this adjustment let me know if it is okay. --Deb1701 00:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Great job. Right now I am uploading pictures for the badges. - 99alextheman99 00:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Deb1701 Can you please message me some pages that need editing? because i find it hard to find page witch need editing Bigbrutechieftan 07:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :The easiest way to find pages would be to click on and either go through the list alphabetically (which is what I do every now and then), or change the namespace from (Main) to Category and then clean up a category.--Deb1701 11:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Main Page That looks great! Good job! -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks --Deb1701 00:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Toywiz Images I've decided that all the Toywiz images on the front page must be dropped. - 99alextheman99 03:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :What do what to replace them with? --Deb1701 09:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the Wiki Hello there! I'm Nanosoldier, a veteran on Wikia. I'm not being cruel or saying this wiki sucks or anything like that but just giving you a heads up. 1. With the wiki being a few years old, Grammar is highly frowned upon the Wiki community. I've seen a few articles with porr grammar such as the Halo: Reach article using the incorrect name "Halo Reach" while its actually "Halo: Reach". 2. Spelling is also a major need in Wikias. The Cyclops article has many spelling mistakes as you can see. 3. The Rules also have a problem. 3.1: "No posting a higher rank than you are on your user page" Not a really major thing to really care about nor do users have to post a rank. 3.2: "If you plan to make edits, please register a user name, or, after 5 edits, you will get blocked" Hmm.. This is heavily frowned upon. Wikia contributors are allowed to edit pages as long as its not vandalism. It is also an invalid reason to block as seen here, you persuade contributors to officially register an account. 3.3: Sometimes supposed swear words are not really swear word. You see, the word "bitch" means female dog. If its intentionally used against a user, it is uncivil and sometimes requires a block if the user repeatively attacks the user. "Whore" is a swear word but "whoring" refers to someone repeatively doing an action. Advice and Suggestions In order to give a user an official warning that they're remember is to create a Civility Warning. If the user has three warnings in a certain period, they will get blocked for a long long time. As far as I can see, this wiki requires templates. I am happy to create templates for the wiki. In order to keep the wiki nice and steady, Requests for Administration is required. I'll be glad to create the nesscessary pages and templates for the Wiki. I also suggest a guide for users to code. Cheers, PS. Don't respond to messages on your talk page, respond on their talk pages! [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 08:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- :See your talk page for my response -- Deb1701 10:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) General Message If you notice any spelling errors on articles -- just fix them. You don't need to mention them to us. --Deb1701 00:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he's saying that a major effort needs to be put in to clean up the wiki. I've been editing like crazy for about the past 2 or 3 days cleaning spelling and grammar, and I don't know how much of a dent I've made. It's one thing to have 1 or 2 minor errors in an article, but it's another to have ''page names misspelled (for example "Wraith Plasma Mortor"). Also, there are canon errors. Halo fans tend to be canon nazis (like me), and don't take kindly to errors. The MJOLNIR Mk. IV was labled as the Mk. VI, I had to rename the page (thanks for helping edit the tabs btw, that's a pain to deal with on my Wii XD). I think this site is awesome, but it needs help in order to reach its full potential. In case you didn't know, I'm the new admin here. Pleased to meet you. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I hope I wasn't too harsh with that... A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome. Alex can use all the help he can get. He asked me to help out and I've been trying but, I am not a fan of Halo and don't collect the Mega Blok sets. I was just fixing some basic formatting, and spelling as I found them. Glad to have a real Halo fan on board. --Deb1701 00:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be aboard. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 00:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sigbox I need some help. - 99alextheman99 03:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I will set one up for you. Deb1701 03:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. - 99alextheman99 03:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Click here you can change the photo, and some other info as you want. To auto add as signature go to MY PREFERENCES. Tick CUSTOM SIGNATURE, and enter in the box. ---- Spartan Bloks Do you mind joining Spartan Bloks? There is a chat there and ONI has already come. And some people there like Penguins! - 99alextheman99 18:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll think about it. : Have you thought? - 99alextheman99 02:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not at this time. Ok, i've given you 3 days to think. Have you made your decision? - 99alextheman99 22:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :As I mentioned above, I don't think I will be signing up right now. Sorry.. Some Things Mind editing the new pages? And also the Mega Bloks Halo Ideas Wiki... i've decided to end it. Delete it. Also i need you to transfer the pages that are custom to my new Mega Bloks Halo Custom Wiki. Thanks and long time no see. - 99alextheman99 00:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :1. I'll look at the new pages :2. I can't delete the page. Go here and send an email to the staff asking them to delete the wikia. :3. Let me know what pages you need moved and the address of the new wiki. All the pages in the Fan-Made category. - 99alextheman99 01:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the wiki is live now. Go here: http://custommegablokshalo.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Mega_Bloks_Halo_Wiki. - 99alextheman99 01:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pages to Transfer *Brute/Chieftain *Carter-A259 *Combat Form *Combat Form/Brute *Combat Form/Elite *Combat Form/Human *Elite/Arbiter *Elite/Ranger *Elite/Special Operations *Emile-A239 *'Flood' *Gravity Hammer *Jorge-052 *Jun-A266 *Kukri *Needler *Noble Team *Revenant *SPARTAN-B312 (Noble Six) *Sabre *Scarab *Tartarus I will start transferring tonight and finish tomorrow night. I will then delete the content here and insert the link to the new site. Yes, like you did with the pages on the Madagascar Wiki. And thanks. :) - 99alextheman99 01:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have opened the pages on the new wiki. Will transfer content tomorrow and set up link to new page. Good night. Question I try to keep my page with only current info on it. Every month I move stuff to the Archive page. Archive 2 (help) Mind making a 2nd archive of my talk page with Feb - April? Thanks. - 99alextheman99 00:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Custom Site We need to design the MAIN page. Any ideas? :I added a little bit of info. Wikia Chat System Did you know that Wikia has come out with a chat system that is in Beta stage? I made a blog post about if we should try it out, and we sent out a request. So if you see a chat thingy, that's why. And why don't you request Wikia for putting it on your wiki too? - 99alextheman99 00:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I used to have the old chat on the site. No one used it. Maybe in the future. Ideas For New Pages Do you have any ideas? - 99alextheman99 23:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not at the moment. Pic? deb i have just got some stuff done and if you have a Covenant or UNSC drop pod send me a pic -- USer:Wiltsdown :If I find one I'll let you know. Need Help I haven't asked you for help in a long time, but this is only one thing. I need you to contact Wikia and tell them to turn the chat feature on Wikia Labs on. If there is another way to turn chat on, then do that. Thanks. - 99alextheman99 02:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have sent them a request. This is the reply I got "Chat should be on Wikia Labs for all wikis. Please contact a local admin on the wiki as Wikia staff rarely intervene with such features on wikis." Guess that means you can turn it on yourself. Can you give me a link or something to the turn on thing? - 99alextheman99 03:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I Just found it and turned it on. If you go the SPECIAL PAGES there is a link for WIKIALABS.. Want to Come in Chat? Want to? - 99alextheman99 00:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Site Message I think we need a site message saying: "Please''' READ the '''RULES before posting any comments. You can read the rules here: RULES. If we see any comments that violate the rules in any ways, we will remove them and warn/ban you. Thank you". So yeah... - 99alextheman99 23:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I added one to the main page. What do you think? Hi hi cool piture :Thanks. Removal Hi Deb, can you help with the removal of those two trolls edits and comments. Imposter101 15:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked them both this morning before I went to work. I believe all their edits have been "undone". I am at work now and can't check for sure. Will check out later tonight when I get home. Not all of them, and I think their just trolls and should be permi-banned. I've removed what I can. Imposter101 18:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC)